Une fille pas comme les autres
by Miss Suff
Summary: Hinata arrive dans un nouveau lycée où elle rencontre de nouveaux amis. Cependant après quelques semaine de cours deux élèves réapparaissent au plus grand malheur de la petite Hinata qui ne comprend pas la crainte de ses compagnons de classes. Alors quand la jeune Hyuga croise le chemin des deux délinquant qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise en les reconnaissant.
1. Pologue

Prologue

**Des enfants.**

**Voila ce qu'ils étaient. **

**Pure et innocent, pleins d'émerveillement, protéger par l'amour de leur proches. **

_Mais lorsque l'on retire une carte le château penche, alors imaginez lorsque plusieurs disparaissent à intervalles régulier. _

A peine avaient ils le temps de sécher leurs pleurs que leurs yeux se noyaient de nouveaux submergé par les larmes. La vie avait brisée ces trois enfants.

**Trop jeunes pour côtoyer la mort. **

**Trop jeune pour voir l'immondice de l'homme. **

**Et pourtant... **

Ces trois marmots, ensemble depuis le berceaux et portant les doux noms de Neji, Gaara et Hinata avaient du y faire face. Gaara ne faisait pas partie de la famille, alors qu'Hinata et Neji étaient cousins, mais un lien plus fort les unissaient. Ils se pensaient inséparable... Ensemble ils avaient rit, chanter, galérer,découvert,connu puis souffert. Dans la Souffrance ils s'étaient perdu, chacun s'éloignant.

Un besoin de liberté les avaient soudain prit. Etouffant chez eux. Ne pouvant plus sortir sans croiser hommes, femmes, objet, lieux leur rappelant la pertes d'être chère. Malgré la distance qu'il avaient décidé de mettre entre eux, chacun correspondait avec les autres. Ils s'étaient promis de se revoir, ne pouvant s'oublier. Mais pas si tôt, pas avant d'avoir surmonté leurs peurs, leurs insomnies et fait un trait sur leur passé.

**Alors pourquoi le destin s'acharnait il ? **

**N'avaient ils pas assez souffert ? **

**Devaient ils encore espérer s'en sortir ensemble? **

**Ensemble, pouvait ils réellement l'être ?**

Il s'étaient habituer à leur nouvelles vies, leur nouvel environnement. Neji et Gaara avaient décidé de partir ensemble, laissant Hinata, bien que cette décision fut approuvé par la jeune fille, ils avaient eut du mal à l'accepter. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas donné leur nouvelles adresse, et elle ne l'avait pas demander. Ils correspondait par mail, même si avec le temps ces derniers se firent rare.

Alors imaginez le choc lorsqu'ils se rencontrent par hasard.

_Heureusement, ils ne sont plus seuls. De nouvelles rencontres vont leurs permettre de faire face et qui sait ..._

_Peut être que des masques tomberont._


	2. Le début d'une nouvelle vie-I

Chapitre 1er

« Mademoiselle Hyuuga ! » Appela une voix de femme.

J'entendais un léger bruit de froissement, surement les rideaux que l'on tire, puis la porte se refermait. J'ouvrais un œil, puis l'autre avant de les refermer aussitôt, aveuglée par la soudaine lumière qui baignait la pièce. J'émergeais peu à peu de mon état comateux et j'étendis le bras en direction de mon réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il affichait 7h 12. C'etait bien trop tôt pour se lever, surtout en vacance... Je me demandais pourquoi la femme de chambre m'avait levée, mais peu importais car maintenant que j'étais éveillé je savais parfaitement qu'il me serait impossible de me rendormir, surtout avec les rayon de soleil qui me chatouillait les narines, de plus il était totalement inconcevable que je me lève fermer les volets pour ensuite me recoucher... Par automatisme, ou par enneuis, je sortais de mon lit, enfilais mes chaussons et mon peignoir posé non loin de là par la jeune femme.

Plus par habitude qu'autre chose j'entrais dans la salle de bains rattaché à ma chambre et me préparai sans grande conviction. Ma toilette faites et me jugeant présentable, je descendais les escaliers en direction de la salle à manger. Sur le moment je ne fit pas attention à l'agitation qui régnait au rez-de chaussé, j'y était plutôt habitué.Je m'installais tranquillement à la longue table et on me servis le petit-déjeuner, que je mangeais sous les yeux attentif de ma gouvernante. D'après elle j'avais un appétit de canaris et tous les matins elle vérifiait que je prenne bien mon repas. Une fois fait, elle interpella une domestique qui courrait d'un bout à l'autre de la maison pour que cette dernière débarrasse derrière moi. Toujours indifférente à mon entourage, car trop habitué, j'allais pour remonter dans mes appartements quand j'aperçut un détail qui aurait dut m'alerter bien plus tôt.

Les fleurs du hall avaient été changées. De grand lys blanc remplaçaient les quotidiennes roses rouges. Alors sans perdre un instant, je m'étais précipité dans les escaliers les montant quatre à quatre, et maudissant intérieurement l'architecte qui avait eut la bonne idée de placer mon dressing si loin. J'entrais et délaissais bien vite ma robe de chambre pour une robe blanche m'arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Elle était à double bretelles de dentelles avec un léger décolleté en V, resserrée au niveau de la taille par un lacé à l'arrière, et partant en tutu droit. Un cadeau de mon père. Mais aussi la préféré de ma soeur.

« Maria ! Appelais-je

-Oui mademoiselle ?! Me répondis une voix lointaine

-J'ai besoin de toi pour mon lacet ! Je suis dans mon dressing !

-J'arrive mademoiselle !»

Quelques secondes plus tard une tête blonde passa la porte. Je m'étais tourné pour lui présenter mon dos, et retenais mes cheveux avec mes mains le temps qu'elle lace le léger corsage de ma robe. Je la remerciais dès qu'elle eut finie et je la vis repartir au pas de course afin d'aider aux derniers préparatifs avant l'arrivé de mon père. J'attrapait une paire d'escarpins noir que j'enfilais en hâte. Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'assis à ma coiffeuse pour terminer de me préparé.

Mais je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je suis Hinata Hyuuga, l'héritière d'une vieille famille d'aristocrate. Mon père, Hiashi Hyuuga est à la tête de l'entreprise Soyung, une grande entreprise qui fabrique des instruments de musique de haute qualité. Dans sa jeunesse, il était un prodige du violon, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à la musique qu'il avait rencontré ma mère. Ils étaient tout deux de grands amoureux d'opéra et c'est la bas qu'il lui avait demandé sa main. Mais pares son décès, mon père c'est coupé du monde. Il n'a plus jamais joué de violon, et ne supporte pas la vues des instruments... Un comble pour un homme comme lui. J'avais également une petite sœur, que je chérissais plus que tout. Nous étions inséparable, et même si notre père était souvent absent, préférant se plonger dans le travaille pour oublier, nous étions heureuse d'être ensemble. Pourtant un an après la mort de ma mère, le seigneur à décidé de me prendre ma petite sœur, ma cadette de 3 ans. Elle s'appelait Hanabi, elle n'avait que 9 ans lorsqu'un camion l'avait percuté à la sortie de l'école. Elle est morte sur le coup. A partir de ce jour, j'ai arrêté de croire en Dieu. Les rapports entre mon père et moi n'ont fait qu'empirer car je lui reprocher la mort d'Hanabi. Mais même si on ne parle pas beaucoup, je sais qu'il m'aime. Après tout, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de déménager, l'autre maison était trop grande pour nous deux, elle était perdue dans la montagne et renfermer trop de souvenir douloureux... Alors nous la gardons comme maison de vacance. Maintenant je vis à Konoha et mon père, souvent en déplacement, n'est que très peu présent. Il se débrouille cependant pour ne rater aucun de mes anniversaires. Et aujourd'hui, il revient pour deux jours, alors tout doit être parfait. Je vais maintenant sur mes 17 ans, un bel age selon mon père. De plus demain c'est la rentrée des classes, je suppose qu'il veut que l'on en parle un peu.

J'entendis le bruit d'une voiture dans l'allée. Surement mon père. Je jetais un dernier regard a mon reflet, et courut comme je put jusqu'aux escaliers. Les valises avaient été déposées dans le hall par le chauffeur puis récupéré par le majordome qui les amenaient présentement dans les appartements de mon père. Ce dernier fit son apparition, entouré par deux gorilles tout de noir vêtus. Une domestique s'avançait pour le saluer, elle était nouvelle et n'avait encore jamais vu mon père, comme beaucoup d'autres. Malgré qu'il soit souvent absent, mon père changeait de domestiques à la moindre erreur. Un des gorilles fit barrage et la domestique baissa les , garda son air imperturbable alors je m'avançais doucement vers lui et je profitais que la nouvelle détourne l'attention des deux gardes du corps pour me jetais dans ses bras. Il n'en parut nullement surpris, contrairement aux deux montagne. Il m'étreignit, puis se recula pour me regarder. Je tournoyais doucement sur moi-même. Il me complimenta sur le choix de ma tenue et sur ma prestance. C'était une sorte de rituel entre nous, quand il venait me voir il me détaillais de la tête au pied et me rappelais généralement a quel point je ressemblais a ma mère en grandissant. Les retrouvailles terminais ce fut ensemble que l'on se dirigea dans la salle de séjour, où l'on discuta durant le reste de la matinée. Je reçus plusieurs cadeaux de France, dernier pays de son voyage d'affaire. Cependant l'heure du déjeuner approchée, on nous invita donc à passer à table ce que nous fîmes sans nous presser. Le repas se faisait en silence, comme toujours, un silence loin d'être désagréable. A sa sortie de table mon père se retira dans ses appartements. Le voyage l'avait fatigué et il avait besoin de repos. Je décidais de suivre son exemple, et je retournais me coucher pour une sieste. Maria, s'occupait d'aller acheter mes fournitures scolaires pour demain dans l'après-midi, et je l'en remerciais.

Finalement ma sieste dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Un coup d'oeil à mon réveil m'avait avertit que l'heure du souper était passé depuis deux bonnes heures. Je décidais de replonger dans mon sommeil afin d'être en grande formes pour le premier jours de classe.

Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'une vieille ennemie se glisserais dans mon sommeil... La Souffrance s'immisça en moi alors que je pensais l'avoir semé et y resta encré jusqu'au petit matin.


	3. Une rentrée sympathique-II

Chapitre 2ème

J'entendis une douce mélodie. Elle semblait loin, très loin... Pourtant j'avais la désagréable impression de la connaitre, mais tout était trop flou dans mon esprit. J'avais l'impression de m'être endormis seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Toute la nuit je l'avais entendus...

Son cris avait déchiré mes entrailles, et la vu de son corps mutilé m'avait obligé à me reveiller. J'étais partie vomir trois fois cette nuit. Et à chaque fois que mes paupières avait voulu se fermer je les en avait empêché. Luttant de toute mes forces contre le sommeil.

Mais apparemment il avait finit par me gagner. Il me fallut encore quelques instant pour m'arracher des bras de Morphée et comprendre que la douce mélodie qui emplissait ma chambre depuis un quart d'heure et qui m'avait tiré d'une aube qui se voulait réparatrice, n'était autre que mon réveil...

Je me levais avec empressement et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain sans prendre la peine d'enfiler mes chaussons ou même mon peignoir. Je me douchais en vitesse, je n'avais pas le temps pour prendre un bon bain, ni l'envie. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette, et fit de même pour mes cheveux. Je descendis et me mis rapidement à table.

Le cuisinier récemment engagé par Papa m'apporta le petit-déjeuner, et me fixa bizarrement avant de repartir dans les cuisines.

Bizarre, mais je n'y fis pas plus attention, je n'avais pas le temps... J'entamais mon repas lorsque les deux gorilles de la veille entrèrent dans la salle à manger, ils me regardèrent et se figèrent. Ils m'agaçaient, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ce matin ?!

Ah, voila mon père ! Je me levais pour le saluer mais lui aussi me fixait étrangement.

« J'ai quelques chose sur le visage ? Demandais-je, plutôt agacée.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'il te manque quelques choses... dit mon père désespéré. Et vous ! poursuivit-il en se retournant vers ses gardes. Retournez-vous immédiatement ! Gronda t-il.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas mon père se sentit obligé d'ajouter:

-Tes vêtements mon enfant...»

Je baissais le regard et m'aperçus avec effroi que dans la panique j'étais descendue seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain. Sans plus de cérémonie, je filais dans mon dressing, rouge de honte, pour tenter de paraitre plus présentable même si je pensais mon honneur envolé, au moins pour les 5 prochain mois à venir. Je farfouillais dans mes placards à la recherche de mon nouvel uniforme quand j'entendis mon père réprimander ses gardes du corps. Cela me fit sourire, je voyais bien que nos rapports père/fille s'étaient considérablement améliorés depuis que nous vivions dans cette maison. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'extasier, sinon je risquai d'arriver en retard et sans mon uniformes...Des que je l'eut trouvé, il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour le revêtir. Puis je considérais l'image que la glace me renvoyait : des chaussures noires, des chaussettes noires qui m'arrivent au-dessous des genoux, une jupe plissée noire, et un chemisier blanc. En somme un uniforme typique du doux pays qu'est le Japon.

« Hinata ! Appela mon père. Tu vas être en retard !

-J'arrive père ! » M'exclamais-je

Je lançais un dernier regard au miroir pour m'assurer que j'étais à présent correct, puis j'attrapai mon nouveau sac de cour, fraichement ramené de France.

Lorsque j'arrivais au bas des escaliers, je vis mon père mettre ses chaussures et ses deux gorilles lui parlé. Ils avaient l'air inquiet, alors je m'approchais le plus discrètement possible, mais pas suffisamment puisque a ma vue mon père se leva, repoussant l'aide du gros gorille d'un geste de la main. Il s'approcha de moi, déposa un baiser sur mon front et me tendit son bras que je saisi immédiatement. Il me conduisit jusqu'à la voiture où le chauffeur m'ouvrit la porte, mais alors que j'entrais mon père fit une chose étonnante ! Il entra a ma suite.

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'au lycée. Me dit-il

- Mais tu ne dois pas repartir dans une heure à peine ?! demandais-je surprise mais heureuse.

- Justement ! Je profite des derniers instants avec ma fille, avant un long moment. Est-ce trop demander ?! plaisanta t-il.

- Non, au contraire.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas un père très impliqué dans la vie de ma fille, mais je te promets de faire des effort pour que l'on reformes une vraie famille.»

Je sentais les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Le voyant mon père m'attira dans ses bras. Il dégageait une douce chaleur que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis mes 12 ans. Nous sommes resté ainsi jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur arrête la voiture et m'annonce que j'étais arrivée. Je me détachais de mon père, l'embrassais sur les deux joues et sortis de la Rolls, en lui adressant un signe de la main qu'il me rendis par un sourire.

Je me dirigeais vers la cour principal avec une démarche assuré pour masquer mon ne put m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Je décidais de m'asseoir sur un banc proche de la petite estrade, surement monté pour l'occasion et d'attendre.. La principale arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle monta sur l'estrade pour commencer à dicté les noms et les classes de chaque élèves ce qui me surpris ce ne fut pas l'apparence extrêmement jeune de notre directrice, ni même son énorme poitrine, mais plutôt de l'entendre faire l'appel par le prénom, et non le nom des étudiants. C'était original.

Lorsque ce fut mon tour, j'appris que la classe des Premières L se trouvait au deuxième étage du grand bâtiment derrière la directrice. Je me levais donc pour me diriger vers ma salle de cours. Quand j'arrivais dans la pièce, elle était déjà bien remplie et je remarquais la formation de plusieurs groupes. Je traversais la classe jusqu'au fond où j'avais aperçus une place de libre et m'y installai en attendant l'arrivé du professeur. Je ne voulais pas me lié trop rapidement, préférant étudier chaque élèves durant cette heure de cours.

Et le Professeur ne tarda pas a arrivé.

« Yo le jeunes ! Je m'appel Kakashi Hatake et je serais votre prof référent pour cette année scolaire. Je vous enseignerais aussi le Français. Des questions ?!

-Vous avez quel âge sensei ?! demanda une jeune fille brune.

- 25 ans mademoiselle. Répondit-il avec un sourire qui me parut forcé.

-Et vous êtes célibataire ?! Questionna un jeune blond, plutôt beau gosse d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?! répondit Kakashi-sensei véritablement amusé, mais quelque peu surpris.

-Qui sait...» murmura le blond avec un sourire charmeur.

Un silence prit place durant lequel le blond et Kakashi-sensei s'observèrent. Il y avait une espèce d'attraction entre eux... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre ces deux là...

La directrice fit son apparition, coupant ce moment magique selon moi. Elle parla quelques minutes avec le professeur, puis disparut aussi subitement qu'elle était apparut. Kakashi-sensei nous distribua nos livres, notre emploie du temps ainsi qu'une fiche de présentation à remplir immédiatement. Il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour remplir cette fiche, et j'en profitais pour observer ces nouvelles têtes, l'avantage d'être au fond.

D'abord le professeur : c'est un homme mystérieux, qui cache son visage avec un masque d'infirmier, il a des cheveux couleur argent coiffer (si l'on veut) en bataille, ce qui lui donne un petit coté sexy. Il lit un bouquin assez louche, mais surtout il est très jeune.

Ensuite le beau gosse blond qui l'a interpellé. Il est bronzé, ce qui contraste avec ses cheveux, eux aussi coiffer en bataille, et plutôt bien foutu, dans le style occidentale.

Puis le brun a coté de lui, son total opposé. Lui aussi est bien fait, mais sa peau est blanche, presque comme la mienne. De dos sa coupe ressemble à celle d'un cacatoès, il est le type même de l'éphèbe japonais.

Continuons avec la jeune fille à lunettes : elle a des cheveux rouges, d'une bonne longueur pour une fille, elle est jolie, et se chamaille gentiment avec son voisin, un jeune homme bien bâtis aux cheveux étrangement bleus tirant vers le blanc... Il est pas mal, dommage qu'il en pince pour sa voisine. Ça se voit dans ses yeux.

Et pour finir, une jeune fille blonde avec de très longs cheveux. Elle est très belle, aussi.

Ils ont l'air de former une petite bande. A mon arrivé ils étaient tous regroupé vers le bureau du beau gosse blond et du ténébreux brun.

La sonnerie se fit entendre et je rangeais rapidement mes affaires. En sortant je n'oubliais pas de rendre ma fiche a Kakashi-sensei qui me sourit Sourire que je lui rendit bien vite, heureuse qu'il n'est pas cet air contrit.

J'arrivais dans la cours, les groupes s'étaient reformé et chacun s'installait a l'ombre des arbres pour manger son bento. Je repérais le petit groupe de ma classe, et apparemment la jolie blonde m'avais vue aussi, puisqu'elle m'invita d'un signe de la main à les rejoindre. Et c'est ce que je fis.

«Salut, moi c'est Ino ! lança joyeusement la belle blonde, m'invitant a m'asseoir.

-Hinata, enchantée.

-T'es nouvelle dans la ville ?! je t'ai jamais vu. Me demanda le brun.

-Sasuke, intervient Ino, Avant les questions on se présente espèce d'impoli ! Gronda t-elle

-Sasuke, ravit.

-De même. Répondis-je

-Moi c'est Karin, contente de faire ta connaissance. Me dit la jolie rousse avec enthousiasme

-Suigetsu. Dis l'étrange, mais sexy bleuté, assis (encore) aux coté de Karin

-Naruto, le jumeau de Karin, ravis.» Termina le grand blond.

Les présentation faites, chacun commença son bento, discutant a droite à gauche. Soudain un groupe de jeunes fit son apparition, et ils s'assirent avec nous. Ino, avec qui je m'entendais, semble t-il, très bien depuis tout à l'heure me présenta aux nouveaux arrivant.

« Hinata, je te présente le groupe de Terminal avec qui l'on traine.

-Enchanté, jolie demoiselle. Je m'appelle Itachi, je suis le frère ainé de l'autre abruti brun. Se présenta un garçon au longs cheveux brun retenue par un élastique.

-Eh ! S'offusqua Sasuke.

-Yahiko, enchanté. Me dit le jeune aux cheveux orange, et aux multiples piercings. Je suis le frangin des jumeaux.

-Moi c'est Deidara, le frère d'Ino. Enchaina un garçons aux longs cheveux blonds, assis entre les jambes du dernier.

- Sasori, enchanté. Termina le roux qui servait de dossier à Deidara.

-De même. Répondis-je.

-Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, demanda Itachi.

-Besoin de changé d'air, je suppose. Répondis-je.

-Un petit copain ?! Questionna Yahiko, avant de se prendre une tarte de Karin.

-Plus maintenant...

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? S'empressa Ino

-Il a du déménager, il y a deux ans. On a gardé contact par lettres.

-C'est trop triste, dit Karin. Et ca à durer combien de temps ?

-5 ans...

-Oh la vache ! S'étouffa Yahiko.

-Et toi Sasori , tu n'a pas de frere ou sœur ici ? questionnais-je pour changé de sujet.

-Si. Repondit-il sombrement

-En faites, m'expliqua Karin, dans ce lycée il y a un duo qui fait trembler élèves comme professeur. Ils ont redoublés et l'un d'eux est le frère ainé de Sasori. Ces deux la sont des vraies terreurs...

-Et où sont-ils ?

-Surement encore en vacance, ils se foutent pas mal de l'école et viennent quand ils veulent. Enchaina Sasori.

-Je vois. Murmurais-je.

-Sinon, Yahiko et moi ont est libre alors si ça t'intéresse... s'exclama Itachi évitant de peu la baffe d'Ino.

-Non merci, ca vas aller pour l'instant.» Riais-je

Après ça nous avons finis nos repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Itachi était un vrai charmeur, mais lui et Yahiko étaient hilarants ! Sasori et Deidara formaient un beau couple. Vraiment trop, trop mignons ! Karin et Suigetsu étaient meilleur ami depuis leurs enfance, tout comme Sasuke et Naruto. Ino, incarnait la Fashion victime qui aime relooker ses amis.

Ils étaient tous très gentils, et m'avais accepté sans problème dans leur groupe.

Cependant il était maintenant 16h passé et l'on se disait au revoir aux grilles du lycée. Ino attendait son chauffeur, Les frères à la chevelure corbeaux faisaient de même. Deidara et Sasori partirent de leur coté, ils avaient « quelque trucs à faire ».Naruto et Yahiko préférèrent rentrée a pieds, pour discuté. Karin accompagna Suigetsu chez lui car ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa famille. Et moi je montais dans la Rolls noir qui venait de se garer, direction le manoir.


	4. Le retour des terreurs-III

Chapitre 3ème

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais rencontrée cet étrange groupe d'amis. Mes cauchemars n'avaient pas cessé pour autant... Marquant mon visage de cernes. Mes contact avec mon ex se voyaient de plus en plus rare... Mais j'avais besoin de lui, encore maintenant. Enfin, aujourd'hui notre groupe étaient devenus inséparable et cela m'aidait à surmonter l'eloignement. Naruto était ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un meilleur ami, il était toujours de bonne humeur et remontais le moral des troupes en un temps record, son petit jeu de séduction avec Kakashi-sensei suivait son cours et j'avais la nette impression que tout deux s'en amusaient beaucoup. Itachi me draguait toujours gentiment même si lui et Yahiko avaient une relation un peu spéciale... Je m'explique: ils se lançaient des regards qui en disent long, se tenaient la main lorsque qu'ils se sentaient mal, et je suis certaine qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrasser. Pourtant ils m'affirmaient qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des amis d' ...

Ensuite, Ino, Karin,Sasuke etc... étaient resté égale a eux même, discret mais a la fois bien présents. Je me sentais bien avec eux, j'avais l'impression de reprendre légèrement gout a la vie, de retrouver lentement ce petit quelque chose qui s'était égaré au plus profond de moi...

Mais assez parler,sinon je risquais d'être en retard! Je filais a travers les couloirs en direction de ma classe, quand soudain j'entendis un bruit, léger et cristallin, contre la vitre du grand hall. Je tournais lentement la tête pour apercevoir le début d'une fine pluie, et intérieurement je priais pour qu'elle s'arrête au plus vite avant de continuer ma route pour arrivé devant ma salle de cours.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard et après un cours de littérature japonaise plus plus qu'épuisant on entendis la pause de midi sonnait. Je rejoignis mon nouveau groupe d'amis déjà installer dans un coin du préau. La pluie n'avait pas cesser, et claquait sur le goudron de l'allée. A peine étais-je arriver a leur hauteur que Sasuke m'attrapa et me posa sur ses genoux avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.C'est vrai que moi et Sasuke nous étions rapproché depuis la rentré mais j'en restais tout de même étonnée. Les autres se retournèrent vers nous pour observer Sasuke d'un drôle d'aire, n'étant toujours pas habitué au changements qu'avait subit leur glaçons officiel, pourtant Itachi sourit doucement avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Yahiko et ainsi interrompit ce lourd silence. Je ne put m'empêcher de pensée qu'il avait des lèvres douce, bien que comparement à celle de Shuk', mon ex, elles me paraissait fadent.

...Minute, a quoi je pensais moi ?! Non Hinata, on ne pense pas a ça maintenant! Surtout qu'il s'agit de Sasuke quoi ! LE Sasuke, celui qui ne s'intéressait a personne, qui, a ce que l'on dit, n'avait jamais trouvé chaussure a son pied. C'est seulement en entendant la voix de Naruto, que je me rendis compte que j'étais dans ma bulle depuis plusieurs minute.

«Hina, tu ne manges pas? me demanda Naruto inquiet.

-Oh! Et bien je n'ai pas très faim 'ruto ...»

Je ne vais pas lui dire que j'ai une boule au ventre a cause de cette pluie de rien du tout quand même. Je n'en ai jamais parlais à personne,alors même si je considère 'ruto comme mon meilleur ami, je ne lui dirais pas. Seul Nii-san, Shuk' et Shika étaent au courant.

Sasuke se décala et déposa sa bouche sur mon front, ce qui eut le don de me surprendre, puis il me dit:

«Tu n'a pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre pourtant, tu te sens bien ?

-Mais oui, m'exclamais-je soudain irritée, je me sens parfaitement bien!»

Je me recalais confortablement entre les bras de Sasuke, sorti mon ipod de ma poche,l'alluma et laissa défiler ma playlist. Un moyen de faire abstraction de ma peur.

Je les voyais discuter de tous et de rien, je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient mais je m'en moquée, pour le moment ce qui compté c'était qu'ils soient avec moi et qu'ils m'acceptaient. De temps en temps Sasuke tirait un de mes écouteurs pour que je me joigne à la conversation, on rit tous beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'un élève que je n'avais encore jamais vu s'approcha pour chuchoter trois mots à l'oreille de Sasori et repartir comme si de rien était. Je remarquais que Deidara qui avait surement entendu l'échange silencieux serrait doucement la main de son petit ami qui tenait ses poings fermer, la tête basse. Je coupais alors ma musique et tournais la tête vers les autres, ils avaient apparemment tous compris quelque chose qui m'échappé totalement. Naruto remarqua mes sourcil froncer, signe d'une extreme réflexion, et prit la parole pour me sortir de mes penser:

«Hina!

-Oui? m'exclamais-je un peu trop vite pour paraître attentive.

-Le gars de tout a l'heure vient juste nous avertir,et ils va faire pareils avec tous les élèves. On l'a surnommé l'éclaireur, parce qu'il nous préviens toujours lorsqu'un problème survient.

-Et quel est ce soucis? demandais-je curieuse.»

Ils se concertèrent tous du regard avant que Sasori ne prenne la parole:

«L'éclaireur et venu nous prévenir qu'ils reviennent. me dit-il d'une voix sombre et monocorde.»

J'avouais ne pas tous comprendre... Ils ? De qui il parle? Je sentis Sasuke enserrer ma taille de ses bras et dire tous bas:

«Pourquoi si tôt»

Alors Naruto reprit la parole et me dit simplement:

«Par «ils» Sasori entend, Son frère et le meilleur ami de ce dernier. Ceux qui font trembler l'école, et qui généralement sèche la plupart des cours... Mais on ne les attendait pas avant début Novembre.»

Suite à son explication, un long silence s'installa pendant de longue minute. Ino, assise près de moi, se rapprocha encore un peu puis attrapa un de mes écouteurs tomber a mes pieds et dont de la musique s'échappée presque religieusement. Je la regardais un moment pour voir son visage changer d'expression puis ses yeux couleur ciel d'été accrochèrent les miens avant que sa bouche ne s'entrouvre pour me demander:

«C'est de qui ?»

Toute les tête se tournèrent vers celle d'Ino, et je vis presque des étoile dans ses yeux, alors je baissais les miens sur mon Ipod et un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres presque automatiquement.

Ino débrancha mes écouteurs et relança la lecture du morceaux. Tous écoutèrent le sons qui dura environs dix minutes. Ils avaient l'air d'apprécié puisque même Sasori me demanda activement le nom de l'artiste. Alors je répondit du mieux que je pus:

«C'est mon petit ami qui me l'a fait. Il adore l'électro, mais moi c'était pas vraiment mon truc alors il m'a fait une playlist, unique juste pour moi, et depuis je n'écoute plus que ça.

-Il est doué, me dirent les garçons.

-Il est surtout super romantique s'exclamèrent Karin et Ino les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ça tombe jamais sur nous ce genre de mec parfait ?!»

On rigola tous de leur comportement enfantin, mais d'un coté je les comprenais, j'étais tomber sur la perle rare, je sais que je n'aimerais jamais plus comme je l'ai aimais lui...

La sonnerie coupa court a ma mélancolie, Sasuke m'aida a me relever et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre prochain cours.

Les cours de l'apres-midi passèrent lentement, trop lentement à mon après ce qui me semblais des jours le professeur annonça la fin du cours et donc l'autorisation de sortir de la salle. Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà sur mes pieds, mon sac fait et la main sur la poignée de la classe. Apres un bref salut de l'enseignant, je me rendit a mon casier ou Itachi m'attendait.

«Salut miss, me lanca t-il avec un léger clin d'oeil et cet indéchiffrable sourire coller au visage.

-Salut belle gueule.»

Il me sourit d'avantage. C'était un espèce de jeu, plutôt malsain je l'avoue, que nous avions mis en place des le premier regard. Une sorte de flirte incestueux, car oui Itachi et plus comme un grand frère.

«Alors comme ça on drague mon petit frère?! rit-il

-Hein? Moi! Mais tu délire mon cher, j'ai rien fait. Moi même j'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi il m'a embrasser ce matin. Et même si ce n'était qu'un petit bisous sur la joue ça m'a quand même surpris et puis pourquoi moi ? Il a toutes les filles a ses pieds et ...»

Sans m'en apercevoir, Itachi c'était rapprocher de moi et me tenait légèrement les épaules, avec un regard inquiet fixer sur mes lèvres qui bouger a toute vitesse a cause de l'embarras de sa question.

«Eh doucement petite tête! Tu vas surchauffer. pouffa cet imbécile.

-Rahhhh Itachi. Pourquoi tu m'ennuie comme ça ?!

-Tes réaction exagérer m'amuse beaucoup .

-Pff vilain va!» dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Je lui tournais alors le dos afin de remettre de l'ordre dans mon casier et d'y déposer mes affaires. Puis tout a coup sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je me sentis projeter vers le placard a balai non loin de la, une masse chaude coller contre mon corps et une main sur ma bouche m'empêchant de crier.

«Surtout ne bouge pas p'tit tete.»

C'était ce grand nigaud d'Uchiwa. Je l'interrogeais du regard bien que nous soyons dans l'obscurité la plus total. Dans le couloirs des pas raisonnèrent et j'entendis des voix chuchoter très doucement, on ne discerner rien de leur conversation et seul le bruit de leurs chaussure me certifiais qu'ils étaient deux. Apres quelques minutes Itachi ouvrit la porte et nous fit sortir.

«C'était quoi ça ! criais-je

-Chutt! Calme toi poulette !

-Me calmais ?! Je suis clostro ! Imbécile !

-ah...Désolée princesse mais...

-Et arrête avec tes surnoms !

-ok ok mais...

-Et puis c'était qui eux !»

Son visage s'assombrit un court instant. Mais il se reprit bien vite et plongea ses orbes noirs dans mes iris blanc.

«Eux, c'est la terreur du lycée depuis leurs entré dans l'établissement l'an dernier. Le frère de Saso et son meilleur ami.»


	5. Le trouble s'installe- IV

Chapitre 4ème

Le frère de Sasori et son ami étaient communément appelaient «Ils» ou «Eux», utilisée par l'Eclaireur en cas d'urgence ces appellations me faisait légèrement pensée à Voldy dans Harry Potter. Enfin je m'égarais là car ils étaient apparemment de retour depuis maintenant deux semaine et pourtant je ne les avaient pas encore croisé. Ceci dit, Itachi,Naruto,Ino,Sasuke et les autres faisaient leur possibles pour me tenir à l'écart. D'après Karin, ils aimaient embêter les nouveaux et depuis qu'ils savaient qu'une nouvelle avait mis les pieds dans leurs bahut ils ne manquaient plus aucun cours. Comme s'ils se préoccupaient d'une petite nouvelle...

Des fois je me dis que mes amis sont vraiment paranoïaque ...

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours résonna dans les couloirs de l'établissement étrangement calme depuis quinze jours. Yahiko m'avait expliquait que personne de sensé n'oserait s'aventurer seul dans ces long corridors tant que les deux fantômes, comme j'aimais les appeler, suivraient les cours. Je n'est jamais vraiment était saine d'esprit, c'est peut être pour ça que je me dirigeais seul vers mon prochain cours. Je pénétrais dans la salle pour constater que tout le monde était là, à l'exception de quelque retardataires. Monsieur Hatake, mon dernier cours de la journée, était a son bureau et s'occuper de l'intendance. Je gagnais rapidement ma place près de Naruto pour posais mes affaires et je lui dis doucement :

«Hey, 'ruto !

-Coucou Hina, chuchota t-il a son tour.

-Kakashi-sensei était il toujours aussi beau ? rigolais-je alors qu'il souriait pensivement.

-Oui, je suppose, me souffla t-il.

-Et ? insistais-je

-Et quoi ? s'impatienta mon blond.

-Ca avance ! remarquais je alors qu'il s'étouffait.

-Hina ! rougit ce dernier

-Mais quoi ? Je veux savoir moi ! m'indignais-je

-...mouais, ca avance doucement. termina t-il

Une fois l'appel terminé le cours se poursuivis sans encombre. Naruto m'était réellement mordu de Monsieur Hatake, même Sasuke s'en étonné. En plus Kakashi-senseï se prêtait vraiment au jeu de séduction qu'avait instauré Naruto en début d'année. Enfin, j'avais entendu dire que Mll Anko l'appréciait également.

Vers midi, la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Ces dernier temps le ciel se couvrait rapidement, mais rien de bien préoccupant pour l'instant. Nous étions tous installé en rond, Ino à mes cotés, pour manger nos bentos. Elle adorait vraiment la playlist d'électro.

Mais nous fûmes interrompu par l'Eclaireur,encore une fois. Il vint nous annoncé une bagarre dans la cour d'honneur du lycée. Ces dernier temps les agressions sur élèves étaient quotidiennes, chaque jour avait son lot de blessés. Le plus fréquent resté tout de même les humiliations. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que personne ne voyait jamais la bagarre, juste les victimes après les faits, il me paraissait donc étrange l'explosion de cette soudaine baston. Voyant que personne ne bougeaient, l'Eclaireur insista:

«Sasori-senpai, il s'agit de votre frère...

-Et ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? aboya Saso

-Chuuut, calme toi Sas, lui murmura Dei en le serrant plus fort encore.

Personne ne parlé, ils étaient tous indifférents. Même l'Eclaireur semblait à court d'arguments. Il insista pourtant avant de tourner les talons:

«Il est seul, l'autre ne l'accompagne pas, et en face ils sont une dizaine.»

Sasori ne bougea pas le petit doigt. Je me résolu donc à me lever mais Sasuke m'attrapa la main alors que je me dirigeait vers la cours. Tous me regardèrent sans comprendre.

«Tu vas où, là ? me demanda Itachi, coupant la parole à son frère.

-Voire ce qui se passe. lâchais je en me dégageant de la poigne de Sasu

-Et à quoi ça te servira, tu crois peut-être que tu vas pouvoir l'aider? Tu risque plus de te prendre des coups gratuit, me dit Sasori avec acidité.

-Ca sera toujours mieux que de rester là les bras croisés ! C'est ton frère bordel ! Ton frère ! Vous avez le même sang !» criais-je hors de moi.

Sasori s'était levé et plaçait face à moi. Les autres avaient suivis le mouvements de peur que l'on se batte. Sasori me sondait du regard, et moi rien que le regarder m'écoeurais. Comment pouvait-on détester à ce point son frère ? Est-il si horrible que ça ? Malgré toutes les crasses qu'il avait fait avec son compère je ne pouvait me résoudre à pensé comme tout le monde. On ne pouvait pas être aussi monstrueux. De plus l'image d'Hanabi m'apparût très clairement, effaçant les doutes. J'imaginais avoir put la sauver. Si seulement quelqu'un était venue m'avertir, elle serait peut être encore vivante... Je sentais les larmes affluer alors je les regardé tous une dernière fois avant de me lancer sous la pluie battante sans me retourner. Je les entendais crié mon nom.

Arrivé sur les lieux, je vis u

ne masse informe d'élèves et je me faufilais au travers. Malgré l'angoisse j'étais guidé par Hanabi, par l'amour que je ressentais pour ma soeur disparut, par la peine que j'était sur que ressentirais Sasori s'il arrivait quelques chose à son frère et inévitablement par une pointe de curiosité. Je jouais des coudes quand la foule se dispersa, l'agitation avait pris fin et je sentit une main sur mon épaule. La petite bande m'avait suivis et je croisait une nouvelle fois le regard de Sasori. Sous cette pluie drue on ne distinguait pas vraiment les étudiants et ceux cloué au sol par la douleur ressemblaient à de vague forme. Mes la tignasse rouge sang attira mon oeil et j'en déduisit qu'il s'agissait du frère de Saso. Il s'apprêtait à frapper son opposant quand mais jambes bougèrent de leurs propres chefs pour s'interposé. C'est le cris que poussa Ino qui me fis réalisais où j'était et je fermais alors les yeux comprenant qu'il était trop tard et attendant l'impact. Impact qui ne vint pas. J'ouvris d'abord un oeil dans une légère grimace puis deux. Là je vis deux topaze me fixer, surmonter de ce que je supposé être des cheveux d'un rouge éclatant. Son regard me troubla, mais le tatouage au dessus de son sourcil gauche finis de m'achever et je m'écroulais au sol alors qu'il courait dans la direction opposé.

La suite des évènements m'échappais. Je m'étais réveillée à l'infirmerie plusieurs heures plus tard apparemment, car la pluie avait cessé et qu'à travers les mince rideaux j'apercevais le soleil décliner. L'infirmière m'appris que j'avais étais amené par mes camarades, et qu'a présent il était plus de 18h passé. Elle me demanda la raison de mon malaise et je ne put répondre.

En sortant je retrouvais mes amis qui m'avaient attendus devant le portails de l'établissement.

Ino et Karin me serrèrent à m'en étouffer. Inconsciemment je cherchais Sasori, et je le trouvais, une fois encore, dans les bras de son chéri. Il prit la parole le premier:

«Tu as eut de la chance. D'habitude il n'aurait pas arrêté son poing simplement parce qu'une fille s'interposait. Mais il avait l'aire mal en point alors ça se comprends. Sur le coup tu as étais une vraie idiote.»

Je ne répondis pas. Je voyais encore ces deux billes verte eaux me sondais,son regard m'avait transperçait et je me souviens m'être sentis nue.

Devant mon manque de réaction Ino et Karin enchainèrent:

«Oui Hina ! Il aurait put te tuer ! Tu ne te rends pas compte !

-C'est qu'il a une sacré force ! Vous avez vu ! Il les avaient tous mis à terre. continua Karin.

-Ce n'est pas de la force, c'est simplement de la violence, cracha Sasori.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, lâchais je dans un murmure.

Tous me regardèrent, apparemment la question ne se posait pas vraiment, ou alors personne n'avait jamais osé la posé car je lisais la curiosité dans leur yeux. Sasori soupira, puis commença à partir.

«Alors vous venez, dit il

-Où, lança Naruto

-Chez moi, cria Deidara qui était déjà loin, on sera mieux pour parler.

D'un commun accord, nous prîmes tous le chemin de la maison des Yamanaka. Je suivis lentement, préférant resté quelques peu en retrait pour réfléchir. Tous ce mélangé dans ma tête. Mes souvenirs s'entrechoquaient avec les image du frère de Sasori. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant le portillons de la demeure des blonds et ils nous invitèrent à entré. Chacun prit place dans le salon, mais la femme de ménage se mit à crier, nous demandant de bien vouloir nous dévêtir car l'eau de nos vêtements ruisselait sur le pavé. Alors Ino nous prêta des vêtements tandis que Deidara faisait de même avec les garçons. Les vêtement tremper par la pluie partir au sèche-linge et nous nous retrouvâmes une seconde fois dans le salon, cette fois avec une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud. Sasori, égale à lui même rester fourré dans les bras de Deidara qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Après quelques gorgé du délicieux chocolat préparer par Sasori lui même ce dernier prit la parole. Bizarrement, il ne s'adressa qu'a moi, même s'ils étaient tous suspendu à ses lèvres.

«Alors, que veux tu savoir ? soupira t-il

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait? demandais-je une seconde fois fixant le blanc de ses yeux dorés.

-Rien de particulier, me dit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide fumant entre ses longue mains, on ne se supporte pas c'est tout.

-Il doit bien y avoir une raison., insistais je. Et qu'en pense vos parents ?

-Ils sont morts, répondit il sans doute habitué à la question.

-Je vois, mais vous ne vivez pas seul, si ?

-Non, notre grand-mère s'occupe de nous, et nos parents nous ont laissé un bel héritage.

-Vous ne vivez pas sous le même toit ? demandais-je, bien que cela me semblais évident.

-Non en effet. Il vit en colocation avec son pote.

-Depuis quand le déteste tu ?»

La question lui arracha un brin d'étonnement. Il sembla même y réfléchir sérieusement. Ce pourrait il qu'il ne se la soit jamais posé ? Surement. Mais il abandonna bien vite sa réflexion dans un mouvement d'épaule avant de me répondre:

«Je ne sais pas. Peut-être depuis toujours. Il n'a jamais vraiment vécut avec mes parents et moi. Il vivait chez grand-mère, a plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Je suppose que je lui en ai voulut lorsque nos parents sont décédés. Il est seulement descendue pour l'enterrement avant de repartir, comme si de rien était. Il est revenue sur Konoha il y a seulement deux ans.

-Je vois, mais il avait peut-être une bonne raison tu ne penses pas? Tu lui as déjà demandé au moins ? persistai-je

-Ecoute Hina, je suis désolé de brisé ton idylle, mais il existe des personnes mauvaise de nature, il en fait parti, voila tout,» soupira de nouveau Sasori.

Nos amis avaient suivis notre échange avec attention, mais personnes n'osa parler. Pendant que je réfléchissais, je voyais bien le regard perdu de Sasori. Je sentais sa peine comme si elle était mienne. Son frère lui manquait, mais il éprouvait bien trop d'animosité en l'encontre de son ainé. Il n'avait jamais dit «mon frère» pour parler de lui, juste «il». Pourtant une dernière question franchi mes lèvres:

« Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, quoi demanda Itachi prenant par à la conversation.

-Pourquoi le déteste tu ? Pourquoi n'as tu jamais parler avec lui pour m'être les choses aux claire ?

-Jamais je ne lui adresserais la parole, répondit Sasori avec une voix glaciale.

-Calme toi Sas' , murmura Deidara avant de reprendre, Hina, le frère de Saso déteste les homos. Il est Homophobe, termina t-il.

Apres cette déclaration, les doutes qui m'habitait sur l'étrange jeune au regard topaze s'évanouir. Ce n'était pas Shuk' et a cette constatation je ne put m'empêcher d'être déçus, alors que j'aurais du me réjouir qu'il ne soit pas la terreur du lycée. Shuk' n'était pas homophobe et il les détester. L'homophobie le m'était dans une rage folle, surtout depuis Shika.

Je me reprenais vite, pour ne pas pleurais, participant à la conversation animé qu'avait lancé Karin. Nous rigolâmes jusqu'à tard dans la soirée puis le chauffeur vint me chercher pour me ramener chez moi. J'embrassais tout le monde et une fois arrivé me jetais sur mon lit, épuisée par le débats que nous avions mené. Malheureusement cette nuit la ma vieille ennemie se fit perfide. Mes insomnies revenue, je m'y étais plus ou moins réhabitué. Pourtant les cris étouffés de shikamaru me parurent bien mous à coté des hurlements désespéré de mon cousin. Je revécut la scène entière ce soir là, et Shuk' n'était plus là pour calmer mes angoisses nocturne. Je souffrirais donc en silence.


End file.
